RoyEd Themed Drabbles
by Dragons Maiden
Summary: RoyEd Theme'd Drabbles, pwah.Discontinued until... somthing changes.
1. Good Morning

Ed looked up from his current position from under the blankets of the bed. ...A bed that wasn't his... He still had his clothes on, which one had to think was always a good thing. There wasn't anybody with him, which was also a good thing, except for the fact they could've just gotten up. And Al wasn't here... hell... this wasn't his house why would Al be there?

He sat up against the head board trying to figure out where he was and took the cup of coffee that had just been given him without a thought.

_"Good Morning Fullmetal."_

Ed looked up at Roy Mustang and remembered where he was finally.

* * *

Word Count: 113

Omg, this sucks so much, IM SOOO SORRY FOR WRITING IT… TT.TT;

Eh... this list is from the Hagaren 45 Roy/Ed themes on Touka Koukan... So that means hopefully I'll be able to write the other 44... Umm btw, these are supposed to be drabbles...  
Also: Im not good a quick edit... xD;

Um concerning the disclaimer, Im not putting it in any other chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or even the Hagaren themes… I don't own like anything…


	2. I’m leaving now

Drabble2: "Im Leaving." (I'm off.)

Ed sat waiting on the platform for the train. Last week he had been told by Mustang he'd be leaving for some town in Xenotime today and he had been getting ready for it since then.  
Ever since Al had gotten married to Winry Ed saw a lot less of him, they used to go on all their missions together, even though his brother wasn't a dog like he was. But alas, since he got his body back Al set up an alchemy shop on Risenbourg which was also the home of Winry's automail shop.

Where _was_ that train? It was 10 minutes late already... Ed stared at the clock on the column and huffed. He didn't like waiting, the faster he got to Xenotime and inspected some chimera that was supposedly there; the faster he would get back. Ed glanced at the clock again. Normally he might not have gotten this mad, but that stupid colonel had been rude to him about it too. He didn't even say goodbye. Stupid jerk.

_"Well, I'm off." Ed looked at where Mustang was sitting looking over paperwork. He just gave Edward an "Mmhmm..." as he signed away. Ed glared and walked out of the room to the station._

That was 30 minutes ago. Ed sighed and sat down on one of the benches, and guess what! It was beginning to rain! A whistle blew as the train finally pulled in. Standing up and stretching Ed began his way to the train.

But, barely a few feet away from the bench he heard someone calling out his name. Looking up, Ed saw the colonel jogging towards him holding something.

"Fullmetal, this fell out of your pocket earlier." Roy said, giving Ed's pocket watch to him. The Fullmetal Alchemist looked down to his pocked and noticed the chain had broke.

Ed gave a small glare and grabbed the watch.

"Is that all you wanted to say colonel?" Roy looked down at the shorted alchemist and gave him a small hug.  
_"Have a good trip Ed."  
_

_

* * *

_

Word count – 341

Um...thankyou all for the reviews, they made me happy :3 Here's the second drabble... beta-ed by **HitenmitsurugiGirl**...Um...  
To Kori-Hime, Genkai-chan, and Blitzblits: Thankyou soooo much for the reviews... I'm going to try and update at least once a day, maybe 3 days between at the most...

Next Drabble..._ 3. After one year (something like "anniversary of a year)_


	3. After One Year

Drabble 3- "After One Year"

Roy looked up from the book he had been reading.  
Fullmetal hadn't been making much noise for the past hour or two...

The older man followed a book-carrying!Ed to the kitchen when the shorter book-holding!Alchemist turned and glared, telling Mustang to stop following him and that he was busy.

That had been over 2 hours ago, and since then Roy had decided to read a book while waiting... He didn't get much done since he was busy staring at the door across the room.

From under the door Roy saw the tell-tale flash of alchemical power, and a few minutes later Ed came out.  
"Are you finished yet, Edward?"

Roy asked, getting up to follow Ed who nodded and led him into the room. The room, which was set with fancy silverware -_'Was that what he transmuted...?'_- And candle light, and dinner on the table.

_"Happy anniversary, Mustang."_

* * *

Word count: 148 

Um… this was beta-ed by **Ooka-chan**…..

I wanna thank the reviews again, since you guess make me feel extra special and as if I haven't writing talent, and most importantly…. –Monica Rial voice- "You guys make me happy." Um... also... I was gunna say somthing else but I forgot...

**Eii and Ume** – Domo, and I was gunna do something about Roy being useless or Ed rusting… but I had to end it… My drabbles are too long, they're supposed to be shorter or something…  
**Genkai-chan** – Hai :D but… shy people are cute…  
**Kori-hime** – -giggles- hai, it is a fun word…and omfg Roy's smirk…. That story is going on my favorites btw…  
**diamondprincess2006** - Thankies :D

Next drabble: 4. Library

Btw... its written already, but Im posting it tomorrow -love-


	4. Library

Drabble 4 – Library

Al couldn't find his brother anywhere. The main places he would be, at home, reporting at the office, or on a mission, were all out of the question. So, that really left only one place where Ed could be – the Library.

The taller Elric wandered the rows of shelves searching for his brother to ask about a certain something that was currently "mew"-ing in his chest.  
Coming to the familiar tell-tale red jacket, Al found his brother and the Colonel sitting together reading something about Paracelsus.

….  
Wait… Double take…. Al smiled and turned to leave. He'd ask his brother about the kitten when he got home.

* * *

**Word Count:** 107 ….Kinda short and I decided Id try to make them longer… aka at least say.. 200 words…. –shrug-

Forced Beta by a friend.

Nyaa… I really liked this one… It has got to be my favorite… -Note how it's prob. Gunna be someone else's work that got glued on my subconscious-ness like in that episode of Seinfeld…..-

**FlameBrake** - Thanks for the review  
**Genkai-chan** – Domo, I'm glad you liked it  
**Maggie** – Heh, thanks… I feel so weird writing for a slash couple….  
**Usagi **– Thankies, nyaa…. You can choose if u wanna read them here or on DA –cuz u will be reading them e.e;-  
**Kori-hime** – Miniskirts and Ed in Drag shall always win if u ask someone who is even remotely like me… Btw, have you ever seen any of Sakki's artwork –she had done Ed in drag as a crack-drawing…-  
**Ume **– You sound like some pedophile stalker, btw.

Um, next drabble - **5. Homeland **- Eh... I had to rewrite it a few times since it reminded me too much of someone else's fic..


	5. Homeland

Drabble 5: Homeland

**NOTE:** This has spoilers (?) for the manga, and a bit into the series (Im sorry, I don't know exactly where.)

Roy didn't know why Ed had taken him to visit the grave of the chimera that the brothers had made.

It would have been normal for him to have taken Al, or even Winry. Yet, when the Elrics and Mustang (Roy on "business") had paid a visit to Risenbourg to visit the Rockbells it was Roy who was dragged to the ruins of the house that had been burned down so long ago while Al and Winry were preoccupied.

_Roy made a mental note of visiting Hughes as soon as they got back._

* * *

Word count: 9... So much for making them longer :D But then I HATED this drabble. It was too hard to write. The first drafts sounded too much like other ppls..

Um... about the spoiler thing... Im on chapter 44 of the manga right now, and the chimera thing really comes into play right before that, and the Hughes thing is chapter 20ish or something o-O;

**Kori-hime** - That _would_ be crack I gotta try and draw it :D  
**Ume, Maggie, Usagi, and Eii**- Whee, I LOVE YOU ALL -even if some of u didn review e.e;- and Ume: Im gunna hurt you :D  
**Genkai-chan** - Im gunna have to read them when I have free time (Im currently cramming FFX and FFVIII into a twoweek period :D;)  
**Flamebreak** - Thankyou :D


	6. State Alchemist

Drabble 7 – State Alchemist  
**Um.. this is chapter 6 though…sorry for confusion...**

Ed and Roy sat at the table staring at Hughes with annoyed expressions. Hughes was showing them pictures from Alicia's 8th birthday party, not taking in the fact that both alchemists had attended.

The young blonde stared at all the pictures, not really taking them in, until he noticed one that stood out.

It was of Alicia of course, but she was surrounded by the glow of an alchemical reaction.

Hughes noticed Ed's line of vision and grinned wider then he had been. "Oh, did I tell you? My darling Alicia wants to become a state alchemist like her uncles! Isn't that cute! Oh, and here is one of her eating cake! Isn't she adorable?..."

Ed sweatdropped and muttered so only Roy could hear him: "Who would _want_ to be a dog…?"

* * *

**Word count:** 133

Um… I just realized I messed up and posted the 7th chapter instead of the 6th … gomen. Um… the next chapter will be the 6th Um… sorry…. Yea.. I bet you could all care less….

Im really out of it lately. Sorry for the no-update yesterday, I was supposed to give an oral report on J'Lo but it was pushed back until Monday because we had a party instead… Um… I have been REALLY irritated (more then my usually amount: I don't get relaxed, the closest I get is a tolerable sense of irritation) and semi-depressed o-o; Um.. yea… I might not update on weekend's cuz I really only write at school… but if I have something, Ill post….

Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan** again –much love.

**Ume y Usagi** – Right… um… yea…  
**Genkai-chan** – Um.. there are 40+ more drabbles… there'll be something else with that chapter plot…


	7. Hair

**Drabble 6 –** Hair  
_Chapter Seven though._

Ed stomped into the office that morning looking ready to kill. From his desk, Havoc snickered, and even Fury tried not to laugh.

_"Nice look, Fullmetal."_

Roy smirked, standing by the door to the inner office. It seems someone had switched Ed's shampoo with red hair dye (or so Havoc had later learned from talking to the younger brother).

But, well… Red and a light color is not always a good thing… The Fullmetal Alchemist had to spend a week with the dark pink hair because the stores were all out of bleach.

* * *

**Word Count** – 93 wow… they are getting shorter….  
Anyway, inspired and beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi Girl** aka Eii - much love to her :3

Um.. I would switch around chapters 6 and 7, but Im not sure how it will affect the reviews so… I won't. Um… messages to:

**Eii** - Red on white equals pink :D  
**Ume and Maggie** – Um Thankies Ume, and Maggie, its okey. I can't write Hughes though. Ive seen some ppls versions of him, and they totally sucked, and Im afraid Id do it too…  
**Kori hime** – Nah, she didn't ask me –feels unloved- TT.TT; I shall advertise :D  
**Genkai-chan** – Thanks for the review  
**Flamebreak** - Thankies

**OKAY PEOPLE I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS. RIGHT AFTER YOU REVIEW HERE GO READ KORI HIME'S FICS AND DRABBLES. AND REVIEW.**

my advertising :D


	8. Opportunity

**Drabble 8** – Opportunity

Roy stared down at Edward, who was yelling about someone who had called him short (actually, Fullmetal's words were "an ultra short pipsqueak with a height as short as his temper." It may have been true, but it was highly unlikely he was actually called_ that_.)

"So then that stupid jerk-" Roy wasn't sure if it was noticeably that he really wasn't listening. Well, since Edward hadn't said anything yet, he guessed he was okay.  
"So you know what I did, Mustang? I kicked him!"

Fullmetal was laughing about that when Roy leaned in and took the opportunity to kiss him, which he would later say was to _"Shut him up_."

* * *

**Word Count – 111** Whee, I think they're getting longer.

Um… Wow… 40 reviews for 7 chapters… you have no idea how happy it made me –actually, Im really sick/dizzy right now, but Ill be happy when I'm like… insane again…  
But either way…** 40**! I love you guys :D

Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan**, much love to you Ume :3

**Flamebreak** – Thankies :3  
**Kori-hime** – Even other people's reviews are all about you –points at Ooka-chan- :3 …I should be concentraiting on my schoolwork too… but I…just don't … But I have to do good this trimester-y thing or else Im being sent to the icky public school in my district…  
**Genkai-chan** – Advertising is fun… it makes me feel important…  
**Usagi, Eii, and Ume -**Domo, Wo Ai Ni Usagi, teh pink :3, and, some red-headed ones –shifty eyes  
**Wolfite** – Well… a drabble is kind of a "one shot" that's really short… and isn't a one shot all of the time… -wow, descriptive-

_**-wisper- btw, you all should still be reading/reviewing Kori-hime's fics... and Genkai-chan's too :3**_


	9. Scars

**Drabble 9** – Fire Wounds/Scars

The body of the Fullmetal Alchemist was covered with scars. Scars from the automail attachment, scars from the automail brushing up and clipping his body. He had scars on his arm and chest from past fights.

At the age of 25, the small Alchemist would always be plagued with the memories of the enemies he'd had. Those scars would always be a reminder of his past, and would live with him until the end of his days.

As Roy looked down at the small sleeping frame next to him, he rubbed a small burn mark near his wrist. He had scars as well.

* * *

**Words **– 103  
Wow… if I change Ed to Kenshin, Roy to Kaoru, and automail to like… something else… It could be a RK fic…  
Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan**.

**Ume and Eii** – Domo Ume-onna… and Nani, Eii?  
**Blood into Darkness** – Hehe, Im glad you like it.  
**Kori-hime** – Heh…. In my "anime club" (which we've managed to kick out half the members of, and not have a "The NEW Anime Club" meeting yet…) We all read and watch Gravitation And only my side of the group likes Ed/Roy (-whisper- First I infected them with Hagaren, and then with Hagaren!Slash :D;;;)  
…omfg… I did? –spazzes- Well, that's how I had spelt it in my notebook… -goes to change it….-  
Whisper- I love long reviews: D

_**Ehem… you should all be reading Kori-hime's, Genkai-chan's, and even the Omnipotent Otaku's fics (even though she doesn't have FMA)…. :D**_


	10. Train

Drabble 10 – Train

Ever since he was young, Ed had always been riding trains and traveling, mostly because of the state alchemist career. The long search or the philosopher's stone kept the two Elric brothers on the road all of the time.

Even after his brother had been turned back, the older Elric had kept traveling. It might have been better then a desk job (that would probably require the Fullmetal Alchemist getting stuck with Mustang's paperwork somehow…)

But even so, the Fuhrer had decided to keep the blonde traveling. So, that meant more trains for Edward…

One would have thought though, that Mustang would have wanted to keep his lover in Central all of the time…

* * *

Word Count – 114 

Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi girl**, love to Eii.  
**Usagi, Ume, Eii:** Hehe, wo ai ni Usagi, Who are you calling an uber-short pipsqueak incapable of reaching a keyboard e.e, and, well, you got to beta this one.  
**Kori-hime** – Heehee, I got one of my X-friends (coughJERKcough) to read Gravitation when we were friends, but... he kinda thought Shuichi was a girl… (I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise…)  
Heh that was a good chapter… I felt so sorry for Havoc… he is fun…  
Hmm… I always wondered that too, it really confused me at first… In fact it still does...  
**Anime Monster** – Heh, Im glad you… liked it :3 I go into fantasy lands too  
**FlameBreak** – Hehe, thanks.

To everyone else who reviewed before chapters – Thankies :3

Oh, Happy St. Patrick's Day minna!

**cough- Read Kori-hime's, Genkai-chan's, and Flamebreak's Stuff…. :3**


	11. Notes

**Drabble 11**- Notes

Ed glanced through the notebook that Roy had left open on his desk when he had left the room to see what Breda was screaming about (and maybe finding it amusing.) Alphonse had probably brought a cat in with him, and that's what was causing the commotion though (and if it was, Ed would be having a talk with his brother. Again.)

Glancing every other page or so, he waiting for the Colonel to return.

Flip. Flip. Flip.

Ed stopped for a moment and looked at the name between Diane and Elle. Edward. There it was. "Edward" in the middle of a book filled with the names of Roy's past lovers.

Hearing footsteps approaching he quickly shut the book before the Colonel re-entered the room.

* * *

**Word count** – 125

(I don't really care if it's over 100 words…) Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan** and **Hitenmitsurugi Girl**.

Um... Sorry I didn't update on friday.. I went to the movies :D;;;  
Oh.. I might not update tomorrow either... b'cause its my birthday.. I got my presents today tho, and I got tons of FMA stuff... I gots the pocketwatch, the ring, two Flamel pendents, the red teeshirt from Hottopic, the collectors tin with first dvd and ost, and the game. I honestly love my parents. I also got some Megatokyo sw4g, FFXI (the expansion pack, but I don't have the orignal.. xD) and some manga. Oh and Gravitation dvd 3. Nya **Finishing that... Review time :D**

**Eii, Ume, Usagi, Maggi - **Heh, thankies minna.. Oh, Usagi... they deleted it because it was script format. Im not going to be sympathetic.  
**Genkai-chan** - Slash does make the world go round. My friend (complete het fangirl -minus gravitation-) found a bunch of Roy/Ed fanarts when she was trying to find pictures of Ed and Envy for me, and she told me she was blushing, and thats how becoming a fan starts -giggles- I corrupted her  
**Flamebreak - **Ill try too.. Thanks for reviewing :3  
**Kori-hime - **Grr! I didn't get to read chapter 45 because they offically lisenced it now .. Vol one comes out in May or somthing. ITS GUNNA TAKE LIKE A YEAR TO GET UP TO CHAPTER 45 e.e  
Well.. the movie is supost to take place in the time period... its what the FMA world is based off of too... Thanks for catching that for me. I own you a lot. -glare at my betas- Thats two mistakes.  
**AmethystNights - **I guess I discibed it wrong, but, ya'kno these are really too short to be counted as a oneshot.. And most of the drabbles ive read have had more then 100 words..  
**Anime Monster - **Heh, Im glad you like them!


	12. A Real Summer Night

**Drabble12**-A Real Summer Night

Edward stared up at the colorful explosions in the sky. It was for some celebration, Ed understood, but he didn't understand the holiday. He looked around him and saw his brother sitting with Winry. He noticed other people he knew, such as Havoc who was sitting with a random redhead who didn't seem that interested.

Thinking about it, he noticed there were a lot of couples around him…suddenly getting irritated with the heat of the summer's night, he undid his braid and put it in a ponytail to keep the hair off his neck. Suddenly, a glass of iced tea appeared in front of Edward with the arm of Roy Mustang holding it. The blonde took the cup gratefully as Roy sat down next to him.

"So, Fullmetal. Did you figure out what this holiday is about yet?"

"Hm…maybe," Ed replied as they looked up at the fireworks.

* * *

Word Count – 148

Whee this was typed by teh wonderful **OOKA-CHAN **:D Cuz I'm lazy…

There might only be 44 drabbles because I am not confident in writing "Last Kiss"… so yea… There might not be the correct amount of update this week because Im… busy…. Yea…

**Ume, Eii, Usagi, Maggi** – Thankies for writing this: D, Well I didn't, Whee  
**Kori-hime** – Heh, even with beta's my stuff is still spelt wrong :D; -love-  
Hehe, maybe I will… YOU BETTER NOT STEAL IT :D  
**Anime Monster** - Heh… great –spazzes-  
**FlameBreak** – IT'S NICE TO SHARE :3 Have you ever been on Route 4? The work by Sakki?  
**Genkai-chan** – Heh, my first slash was Shuichi/Eiri :D I shall always remember reading Gravi vol 1...


	13. Flower

**Drabble 13** – Flower

The Elric brothers were sitting at their dining room table as they thought of what the younger brother could give to Winry as a present when Al, (after 5 "bad" ideas) decided to transmute a ring of flowers for her, just like their father would do for their mother.

Edward frowned as his sibling, went on talking and wondering what type of flowers his girlfriend would like best, and then stared out the window lost in thought.

"You know Niisan… the reason that our father gave flowers to Mom was because he loved her…"

The next morning Roy found a small bouquet of wildflowers on his desk.

* * *

Word Count – 107

Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan**  
Corrected beta by** Lil Irish QT **because **Ooka-chan** didnt catch things e.e;

Um… announcement: Ill be changing this story so I wont just be using the themes from Touka Koukan (Im getting to some that I really don't think Ill be able to write.) So when I update (hopefully tomorrow, Ive been really sick this week, and the week before, so yea…. Im hoping to get back on track…) the title will be different.

And on a happy note…. I just ordered –well it was an hour ago- Complete FMA series subbed on dvd… It should get to my house by the end of the week…. Whee

**Kori-hime** – Wh00, I have the announcement of changing my drabble in this one… whee  
**Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Pride** – ZERO TALENT WHOO, Well, it might have been Touya/Yuki or something, but the first "real" one was Shu/Eiri, Domo, -coughs and doesn't answer-  
**Genkai-chan** – Heh, once your corrupted... :D  
**Flamebreak** – The site didn't show up in the review  
**Anime Monster** - …cheerleaders scare me :D;


	14. Sick

Drabble 14 – **Sick**

Edward Elric sneezed as he made his way down the stairs. He hated being sick – despised it! His nose would get all stuffy, he would cough up phlegm, and worse, his voice would either get high and crack or extremely low and it would cause him to cough. It was one of the worse feelings in the world.

If Al was lucky about anything in life, it would be that as an armor-otaku he never got sick. But that didn't exclude him from sickness now. In fact- it was his brother that got the elder Elric sick.

On his way down the steps (which included him almost falling off the last one) he heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

Looking in he saw Roy Mustang standing at the stove stirring something in a pot. The older alchemist looked over his shoulder and gave Ed the smallest of a smile that wouldn't be counted as a smirk.

"Go sit down Fullmetal, your soup is almost done."

Okay, so maybe he didn't _despise_ being sick…

* * *

Word Count – **174**  
Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan**

**Kori-hime** – Wasn't that fic great… I mean "Hit me baby one more time"….its just great…  
**Teh Sins** – Love  
**Anime Monster** – Glad to know Im not the only one sick in March  
**FlameBreak** – I love that site, its where I originally started reading EdRoy :D

Ehem… For anyone who loved RoyxEd as much as I do. Please visit the site below. I just know you will love it. It has tons of fanfiction, and fan art, and its where I started reading Ed/Roy.

**fleetingfancies. nokoru. net /fan-full-metal-alchemist. Html  
**Take away the spaces…

Plus, please continue to read the works of **Kori-hime**, **Genkai-chan**, and **Flamebreak**… Thankies :D


	15. Visit

**Drabble 15** - Visit

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without you... I mean, has it already been a year? Time flies I guess, even with my mission accomplished there are still things I'm being forced to do...

"But... Why did it happen to you? Why wasn't it someone else..? Anybody else..? Don't give me any of that 'At least it wasn't you' crap either... It just isn't fair... Not for you and not for me... I… miss you...

I'm sorry I didn't get to visit the other day... I got stuck at work... You understand, right..? Heh… of course you do… Sorry for not trusting you…

"I'm sorry... But I have to go now... See you soon..."

* * *

**Word Count** – 117  
Beta-ed by **HitenMitsurugiGirl**

Um… whoo, first dialogue chapter.. Heh, semi-angst, ne? Um… truthfully… I have no idea who is dead… this is the edited, retyped, rewritten drabble I wrote last night with a lot of non-dialogue-ness… And it was kinda Ed visiting Al's grave… (it seems who ever died, died in some freak accident) but then I decided to make it so you didn't know who was who, and leave it up to your imagination -rainbows- …. Have fun :D

No notes to anyone in this chap because my beta is over here and by posting this now, Im ignorin' her...


	16. Like?

Drabble 16 **-** **Like? (Is it Love?)**

"_What?_"

That was the first thing that Edward Elric said when his brother confronted him about a certain man by the name of Roy Mustang.

"Niisan... Think about it... I mean, he _is_ always on your mind... Even if it isn't always in a pleasant way... "

"WHAT, DO YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH MUSTANG OR SOMETHING?"

Ed glared up from the book he had been trying to read to glare at his younger brother.

"Um... Niisan? I was just asking... Oh fine never mind, if you want to pretend that you don't even like the Colonel at all that's fine by me. I... was just hoping... that you would tell me... I thought we trusted each other..."

Alphonse had turned on the puppy eyes...

"Eh..? Al, stop it..."

The older brother got up and tried to keep the tears (even if they weren't real and the elder didn't realize it) from falling from his brother's eyes.

"Tell me then, Niisan... Do you love Roy Mustang?"

Ed guessed it was the way his brother looked up to him from his spot on the floor, with his big puppy eyes that were filling with tears, that made him answer.

"Ah... Im not sure... Love? I don't know... I guess I _like_ him... But love..?"

The elder brother trailed off and looked thoughtful, and the younger grinned.

"Haha, I knew it!"

Al grinned and turned back to the book he was looking through. Now that he knew his brother at least liked someone else, he was free to court Winry.

* * *

Word count – 259

Beta-ed by **Lil Irish QT**

Eh... My subs came today :D The only that that isn't "great" about them is that the subs are kinda "raw"… Like the names are still in the Japanese way (omfg "Anwi") but that doesn't bother me, but I can be sitting there and the word "Esuwaru" comes up and it takes me a while for "Ishval" to come to mind… Heh. Other then that, they're great.

**Sins** - Heh, its really amusing that only Wrath "knows" what was going through my head while writing that… Well, I was telling Kori-hime too, but Eii got the original :D  
And Greed… by "sick lil midget"…. You can be referring to myself as well –glares and goes into a coughing fit-

**Kori-hime** – Eh, to me, beta is another word for slave. I am their… shokun :D Heheh.

**Anime Monster – **Hmm… well, the original one had like, non-dialouge-ness in it, and it made it clear that Ed was at Al's grave (and it had Roy standing in the back kind of… It was weird…) But this too could be Ed and Al's grave,

_"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without you... I mean, has it already been a year? Time flies I guess, even with my mission accomplished there are still things I'm being forced to do..."_

The first sentence could be because the brothers were, like, ultra-close… They were all each other had for years, ne? And the "even with my mission accomplished" line is, Im playing off if Ed got the stone and changed Al back. His mission to restore his brother (and have his brother restore him in return) was accomplished (it isn't meant that like, Al died in that transmutation or anything), but, Ed was still being forced to do things (for the military?)

Hn… Sorry, that's just me babbling :D Think what you want, that's what I meant this chapter to be like, ne?


	17. Birthday

**Drabble 17** – Birthday

Returning from dinner that night, Roy Mustang, followed by his young lover, walked the steps to their apartment and began unlocking the door.

"Um... Roy..?"

He looked down at the younger of the two.

"Yes?"  
"...Never mind…"

Roy finished unlocking the door and the two stepped into the dark apartment.

As soon as the lights were turned on, a large shout of "SURPRISE" was heard, followed by congratulations on making it to his age (which Roy would scoff, had to be a joke, he wasn't old..._ right_? Of course not...)

Edward grinned up at him.

"Sorry, I would've warned you but... Well...a few people threatened me... Eh... Anyway, happy birthday Roy."

Ed had to stand on his toes to kiss Roy's cheek.

* * *

**Word count** – 122  
Beta-ed by**Hiten Mitsurugi Girl **I think..

Heh, this reminds me kinda of my birthday party in a way.. The orignal (It got deleted and I had to rewrite it, but I left some stuff out) had Roy being wished happy birthday from other random people and it menchioned them calling him by different names, "Colonel" "Roy" "Mustang" ect. like, ne? Well, it was like a my party... Party people and adults called me "Theresa", School friends and part of the Sins called me "Terri" and there were yells of "SLOTH-CHAN" from Envy and Wrath ; Good times...

**Sins -** -Whisper- We all love Aru.  
**Mistress of Muses -** Heh, thanks ;  
**Dark Mimiru-chan -** Hn... guess so :D I dunno... one day I was total Ed/Winry... the next I loved slash and WinryAru... o-O; Weird, ne?  
**Anime Monster -** Aa, they rock


	18. 10

Drabble 18 – "10"

Hawkeye took her now-semi-regular leave on Friday. The Friday that Edward would return from a mission was when these leaves took place. She and the rest of the Colonel's group had long since decided that they would rather _not_ be witness to a pissed-off Edward if they had the choice.

On her way out of the office, after making sure everything was taken care of (she was sadly last to leave, besides the Colonel himself that day), she passed the chibi-alchemist, who you could almost see steaming.

"Edward."  
"Hawkeye."

They were both used to this by now and, they passed each other through the door. As Riza made it to freedom, Edward stalked into the inner office.

Ed glared at Mustang. Who, in return, didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork.

Ed, who began yelling something along the lines of "Jerk", "10 weeks", and "No lead" was immediately shushed by Roy who calmly said:

"Try counting to 10, Hagane no."

Edward didn't even make it to "4" before blowing up again.

* * *

**Word count** – 172  
Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan** and **HitenMitsurugiGirl  
**Inspired by **Kori Hime** :D 

**Teh Sins** – That's love Ume. Maggie: don't worry, so are mine :D  
**Kori Hime** – We're all twisted :D;  
**Deragonmaji** – Hm... Well let's see… In the normal anime time (non-flashback) he is 30… And this would be taking place after that :D  
**Dark Mimiru Chan** – Haha, really short, because, from what I understand, Roy isn't that tall xD (but then Im pretty sure Ed is 5"1 which is my height –still short I guess if you're male o-O;- but Im not sure if that's with, or without his platforms boots :D)  
**Genkai-chan** – Of course :D  
**Anime Monster** – Hehe, maybe. Hughes too, maybe  
**Mistress of **Muses blushes- thanks :D;

Oh people: Go read **Kori Hime**'s fics... they are teh greatest :D;


	19. Instinct

**Drabble 19** – Instinct

He just didn't get it.

"It was only instinct, right?"

That's what the Fullmetal Alchemist has been telling himself for the past month. Whenever _he_ looked in his direction. Whenever _he_ smirked at him.

Whenever _he_ did anything…

Edward Elric had no idea whether it was just because of instinct that he was affected so much my small things like that.

But, Ed could not complain about anything, about instinct and pleasure, anything, when the Colonel held him like that…

He guessed it was both of those things…

* * *

**Word count** - 90  
Beta-ed by **Lil Irish QT  
**  
**Teh Sins - **I'm like steamy broccoli :D Yea you can be (jkjk), Thankies...  
**Deragonmaji - **Eh... yea >.> he... is... But he has... -whats the word-... EXPERIENCE :D  
**Kori hime - **Haha, there are tons of people who read ANs (at least my friends do >.>) Everyone knows that... well... actully.. I didn't :D It was a lie.. Im getting ahead of you, ya better catch up -chatise-  
**Anime Monster - **Wow... thats freaky, the "notebook" version said "6 seconds" instead of 4.. but then I just typed 4 instead o-O; are you psychic?  
**Genkai-chan - **Hehe

Hehe, read **Kori hime**'s fics... :D


	20. Girlfriend

**Drabble 20** – Girl Friend

As she thought of approaching the sexy dark haired man at the booth she immediately changed her mind when she saw a young blonde running through the door, give the man a smile, and apologize for being so late.

The young waitress leaned on the counter and sighed. There was no way she was prettier then that young blonde, even if she _was_ taller…

She muttered to herself about being unlucky.

"First I got stuck with the midnight shift, and then the first guy who walks in is a total hottie… And it turns out he is taken."

She looked up at the cook on duty as he grabbed the coffee pot from her.

"Hn, they always have girlfriends, don't they?"

"Yea, it sucks."

* * *

Word count - 124

Beta-ed by **Lil Irish QT**

I'm not really in the mood to do review messages because I'm not feeling too good, but Ill do them tomorrow .

Read **Kori Hime**'s fics minna!


	21. Not Right

**Drabble 21** – Not Right

Roy Mustang knew something was wrong. It just felt wrong… Strange. Weird.

He checked to make sure his uniform was in order. Checked to make sure the arrays on his gloves weren't ruined.

He checked and made sure his entire team was there. He looked outside; the sky was still blue (it was beginning to turn grey though, he would have to dig out his umbrella before he left.) and the grass was still green (where it wasn't dead, at least.)

Everything seemed right in the world, but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had.

Roy soon found out what was "wrong in the world" when he had to look up to meet Edward Elric's roguish eyes.

* * *

**Word Count** –118

Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi Girl**

Sorry I didn't update Friday and Monday, I was giving SOMEONE a chance to catch up xD;

**Teh Sinz** – Ume, you are such a pervert e.e; Thankies Eii  
**Mistress of Muses** – Glad to know my topics are "Real" xD  
**Uchiha Kuraiko** – Heh, prob. Both  
**Anime Monster** – Ed would prob. Go off on a rampage…  
**Kori Hime **– Well you finally caught up xD  
**Dark Mimiru-chan **– He is pretty….. –stares and sighs-  
**Deragonmaji **– He is old –sigh- Thankfully he isn't as old as, like, Ryuichi or Touhma from Gravitation…. But he is still Smexy.


	22. Coffee

**Drabble 22** - Coffee

Roy Mustang was working late one night, at the all-night coffee diner, which was mercifully close to both his house and the office. He needed to get this paperwork done for Hawkeye the next day.

He would've stayed at the office tonight except they were celebrating Fuery's birthday and that the First Lieutenant _would _kill him if he didn't finish this work dating back to -he looked- two months ago.

That's when the Fullmetal Alchemist came wandering in, looking tired and disheveled. He ordered a cup of coffee (black) and sat down next to his superior officer.

Three hours and two pots of coffee between them later, the two left to get ready for work that sadly began in half an hour grumbling about Hawkeye, no sleep, and damn paperwork.

* * *

Word Count – 130

Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi girl**

Btw ppl I'm a coffee fiend…

Sorry, updates have been rather rawr-like lately….. There might not be updates every single day now :D; Just because Im beginning to get ready for new york state math test, and other stuff now in school ¬¬;

Guess what! I got a pair of spark gloves :D I ordered them like two weeks ago but they only came today, then they _are_ from Singapore… where ever that is…. Heh, but they gave me this shnazzy sticker that is, like, huge, and is going on my FMA dedicated corner (two walls compared to my usual anime one wall ness :D) and another shnazzy paper written in kanji ;

**Teh Sinz** - That's for the shnazzy reviews…. –shnazzy is the word of the day-  
**Kori hime** – Ph34r t3h Uber-Long Review of Doom xD it sounds like your weekend was really fun, mine consisted of… -shifty eyes- something, I forgot already….  
**Anime Monster** – omfgawd xD  
**Mistress of Muses** – Heh, its like that whale showing up in the middle of some river –just saw something about it on the news today- The animals are going crazy, it's the apocalypse!

Oi people, you should all go read **Kori hime**'s fanfics and **Anime Monster**'s fanfic "**I'll Be Fuhrer**"


	23. Hughes

**Drabble 23** – Hughes

Roy Mustang spazzed on the inside when he saw his best friend quickly approaching him, undoubtedly armed with a picture of his daughter.

Visible Exits: None  
Chance of Escape: Close to Zero

He glanced around for that .0001 of escape but couldn't find it. Instead he chose to grab the closest person to him at the table in the mess hall (out of a group that was quickly and intelligently diminishing).

"Oh Roy! Guess what Alicia said to me this morning- Oh, hey Edward. Anyway…"

Roy Mustang would pay.

* * *

Word count – 89  
Beta-ed by – **Ooka chan  
Sorry for no update yesterday, was spazzing.**

Based off of one of my favorite Hagaren icons :D

**Teh Sinz – **Yea.. and kinda weird: Singapore was on our map today o-o.  
**Anime Monster – **xD Well at least you get the drabbles done, unlike Roy and his paperwork  
**Diamond-Princess – **Sorry, I don't remember the number in your penname – Eh, its okay, that's for reviewing at all :D  
**Korihime – **Closets are fun  
**Mistress of Muses – **Okee


	24. Drag

Drabble 24 – Drag  
Note – This is an… alternate… to what happens in episode 45… If you've never seen it then I don't _think_ it'll make a difference… For those of you who have scene it, it's when Ed, Al, and Winry are in the room together (very vague, ne?)

Ed wanted to kill the person who suggested this to him. Why couldn't he just stick with his original idea and just dye his hair? Why? At least Alphonse couldn't see him…

Ed decided he would kill the Colonel the next time the blonde saw him.

"Why the hell do I have to do _this_?"

Ed asked, very calm for someone so mad. His answer came from Winry who was adjusting his outfit.

"Because Edward… Well… You still looked like; you know, yo- a shrimp."  
Winry changed what she was going to say at the last minute.

"If you had just drank you milk then you wouldn't have had to ever do this."

It was Al's voice that kept him from maiming Winry (definitely the voice and not the wrench in Winry's hand that came out of, as it seemed, no where…)

"The Colonel doesn't want anything to happen to you Nii-san, and if you aren't disguised you might get caught..."

Winry stepped back to admire her work…

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Alchemist of the People, was dressed like a girl.

* * *

Word count – 173  
Beta- **HitenMitsurugiGirl**

Sorry about the suck-y updates this week… I meant to post this on Thursday but I was avoiding all fanfiction (yay me I only ended up reading 1 EdRoy oneshot on Steel and Sparks! –note I read just about everything else there, which is why…-) And then I was rushing on friday and Lust-chan couldn't post it for me e.e; xD;

**Teh Sinz** – Hughes-sama is not dead love :D And Greed… I'm afraid of your fanfics…  
**Anime Monster** – Yep, that's the icon I spoke of in the AN  
**Mistress of Muses** – Everyone loves Hughes, I mean, even Roy… What would he procrastinate with everyday in a fannon if Hughes didn't come with the pictures :D  
**Flamebreak** – Thankyou  
**Korihime** – It must be because your sick… (aka – I don't feel like explaining it) I have no brain for anything Naruto-y (I have yet to read my volume one of the manga ..)  
**Sakume** – I'm glad you like it  


Peoples! – You should go read **omnipotent otaku**'s fic **Under the Influence** but if you die or your IQ fails or something.. it's not my fault… xD


	25. Mpreg

Drabble 25 - Mpreg

Colonel Roy Mustang, aka the Flame Alchemist, had been being given a cold shoulder by his lover the entire day. He had woken up to Edward coming out of the bathroom looking sick, and when he had told the chibi that he looked a mess was when the ignoring started.

During breakfast Roy was going to ask why Ed had decided to eat a hotdog and a chocolate pastry, but decided against it. He twitched when Edo had decided to blow up at him for 'staring' at Armstrong (psh, yea right. Armstrong could be as scary as Hughes, Roy would much rather stare at the pretty secretary in the break room…) But then he had decided to start making out with the Taisa, so yea, Roy was confused.

He didn't get it until Fullmetal told him a month later he was pregnant. How the hell that happened Roy would never know… He didn't _want_ to know…

* * *

Word Count – 156

Written for **Ooka-chan** because she SAID she wanted an FMA Roy/Ed mpreg :D Blame her :D  
Beta-ed by **Ooka-chan** too…

**Teh Sinz** – Phear my mpreg And Ume – No, just, omfg, no.  
**Flame Break** – I got a flamer saying what I was writing weren't drabbles –I haven't had one over 400words, to me, that's a drabble e.e- but yea… I think I just got worse with femaleness!Ed…. .  
**Anime Monster** – Roy in drag scares me when it's a miniskirt… especially when my freaking friends make me DRAW him in the miniskirt –spaz-  
**Havocked **– Whee, Thankies! Hmmm.. I've never read HavocEd… Ive read EdRoy (all time love), Elricest (okay), EdWinry (yay for het), and some other random ships.. there was an Ed/Martial –sp?- one I read… . ; Yea… Hmm that toaster reminds me of my love for Roy/Liquor Cabinet  
**Mistress of Muses** – xD who would fell sorry for him… And it depends on the dress –wink-  
**Deragonmaji** – Is that a good omg?  
**Kori-hime** – Wow… just… wow… xD I love episode 37, the WINDOWS! XD That's one of the episodes I have memorized because I listen to the audio of it in Japanese…

**Um.. sorry for lack of updates… Im writing a oneshot –Not sure of the length yet…- and and on going FMA fic, and a group Zelda fic NO ONE IS PARTICIPATING IN –cough SINZ-**


	26. Home Coming

Drabble 26 – Home Coming

Edward stared out the window next to him. It was raining How depressing an entrance for his "home coming", after being away for 3 months. Al, across from him, was lost in his own thoughts; and so Ed didn't bother trying to start a conversation. Neither was in the mood for it. They both knew it... Instead the alchemist went back to the newspaper he had picked up from some newsie at the station back in some town close to Xenotime.

The two Elrics probably wouldn't be in Central long, just enough time for Ed to give his report, greet some acquaintances, have a good night's sleep, then leave once again on the next wild goose chase for the Philosopher's Stone.

When the train was finally disembarking an hour later, Edward grinned as he saw a dark haired colonel waiting for them.

* * *

Word Count – 143  
Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi girl**

Back to my non-crack drabbles, yay!

**Teh Sinz** – Whoo, Im Havoc-san… XD I live  
**Kori-hime** – Well, that's the end of my crack spree, I got the last of it out of me while participating in writing a 5 ½ pages on going… story… that was just 1 run-on sentence…  
Oh and teh Zelda fic is an AU one, mostly based on OoT, but it has things from the other games, like (well, we're trying to incorporate it in) Din, Fayore, and Nayru in body, and Ambi-sama… But most of it is based off of OoT (sages, Sheik, that version of Ganon…Well… since we –me and one other- love the Wind Waker Gannon to pieces I might try to make him a character to be pitied… hmm)  
**Bakuras-Hell** - -scared- Thanks...


	27. Alphonse

**Drabble 27** – Alphonse

Alphonse Elric glared at the Colonel. When he heard 2nd Lt. Havoc and Sergeant Major Fuery talking about Colonel Mustang's new… habits… behind the Colonel's back, he didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't care.

But when they started including Edward in these new… habits, as he had heard them called, Al did the only thing he could think of at the time: go straight into the inner office and set that Colonel straight!

When he came out half an hour (and one terrified Colonel later) to face the disbelieving faces of Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, and his own brother, he gave a pleasant smile. Then he bowed to Hawkeye and apologized to her for keeping the Colonel away from his work for so long, then turned to leave.

"Come on Nii-san…"  
"Ah… uh... Right Al…"

* * *

Word Count – 135  
Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi Girl**

**Kori-hime **– xD; The bunnies are coming!  
**Teh Sinz** - -nod to Pride-chan- I was intending for ya' to be the newsie, in fact I was thinking of putting mentioning of someone calling her Leprechaun but I decided not to at the end because it wouldn't really be important…  
**Deragonmaji** – Hehe  
**Havocked** – It freaked me out too… Hehe, well people reviewing make _me_ urber-happy xD  
I cried during that scene, and it still effects me now because I have this avatar of Havoc that says "In the end I was USELESS" and omfg, I feel so sorry for him… But I think the anime might have actually followed that plot!

**-Spoiler if you haven't seen some of the later episodes…-**

You know how in the anime they had the whole "military in Resenbool" thing, and Havoc got 'hurt' –it wasn't like in the manga, it was minor I think- and Fuery had athletes foot later on, and so Roy and Riza made him stay in the hospital..?

Well, after that you know how it turned out Roy was posing as Havoc, and Havoc and Fuery were Roy and Riza? Well, that might be actual manga plot! Because I mean, they couldn't make up something that good just for the animation! I KNOW that Usless!Havoc has got to be manga plot for the end of the series :D Mahwah

**-End of Series Spoilers-**

Yea, anyway I kinda strayed from the original topic, didn't I..?


	28. Mother

**Drabble 28** - Mother

The young Fuhrer stood with the Rockbe-… Elric girl, as they watched their two loved ones pay respects.

Roy had come to Resenbool with Edward on a visit, and now the two Elric brothers were visiting their mother, as he and Winry watched from a few yards away.

Next to the graves Alphonse smiled, and bid his mother a farewell until he had time to visit her again, before he turned and started back to where Winry was waiting for him. Edward glanced down at the marker for his mother and smiled. Then he turned to the grave next to it and touched it in an unspoken apology to both.

He then turned and followed his brother back to the house.

**

* * *

Word Count – 121  
Beta-ed by ****Ooka-chan  
**Written for Mother's Day (I might not update tomorrow now xD;) – 121Beta-ed by Written for Mother's Day (I might not update tomorrow now xD;) 

**Korihime** – But Scar's death scene was fun! xD; XD Of course he didn't, as soon as him and Edo are alone again (actuly, as soon as Al is not in a room with him :D) he'll be back to his old antics…  
**Havocked** – xD; That's what I do all day, read FMA fics… .  
**Teh Sinz** – Those aminal crackers were great though… Ah, well, Al _is_ taller (omfg, the icon –dies-) Nobody is allowed to bash MY Eiri, except me! –rawr- I shall hunt this Suki down :  
**Taby Murali** – Mmh, That is one of the best Aru's :D  
**Deragonmaji **– What, you don't like protective!Al?


	29. Welcome Back

**Drabble 29** - Welcome Back

Their desks outside the Fuhrer's office seated Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc when the young blonde boy came walking past them, not saying a word, with his head down. The two didn't bother getting up, when Alphonse was in a bad mood he had a tendency to act like his brother used to, which must run in their blood, since Alphonse never knew that Edward.

Inside the office Fuhrer Mustang didn't look up from his paper when he heard the door open and then shut without any knocking. It simply met that it was either Havoc or Alphonse. After going over the paper once more and then signing it was when Roy finally looked up at the grinning face of his guest.

When a smirk that could almost be a smile won over the surprise on his features Roy finally spoke,  
"Welcome back, Fullmetal."

* * *

**Word count** – 144  
Beta-ed by **Hitenmitsurugi Girl**

cough- I so didn't die or anything xD; Truthfully, all last week I was drawing and um, by main beta is kinda grounded, and the other one is really lazy and doesn't come online, and my grammar is really bad without them so I had to wait for one to show up :D;

**Teh Sinz** – Whatever Ume. Mae- (XD) when you signed as Havoc I got really confused and it took me like 10 minutes to get it XD. Moofy – Hrm, I see how it is :D.  
**Mika Rieu** - …It confused me too, and I was the one writing it . But Thankies :D  
**Havocked** - -dies- I was drawing all last week and didn't get to write .. At least you're commenting now, and Im glad you like it :D


	30. Jigoku

Drabble 30 – Jigoku  
Hell

Edward turned rapidly to face his mother. She was leering at him, the blood flowing down her face from her mouth. It didn't end, just kept flowing.

"It's your fault. The reason I'm like this is because of you, 'Niisan."

She slowly morphed into a younger version of his brother, his body disintegrating, starting with his right arm and left leg.

Ed turned to run, only to watch himself stabbing Roy Mustang, and then begin laughing as blood pooled around him. The other Edward looked up and smirked before there was a glow of gold, and a tall blonde man came towards Edward, backing him into a corner.

This is Hell.

**

* * *

Word Count – 111  
Beta-ed By ****Hitenmitsurugi Girl** – 111Beta-ed By 

I am so sorry. I have all my reports and such done, and I WILL be getting back on my writing-ness from now on. Gomen!

Anyway, I found my sheet of "30 Hagaren Love Themes" and Jigoku (Hell) is theme 20. I was originally going to do theme 9: Uoroborosu no Irezumi (The Tattoo of the Orouboros) but… didn't xD

I have one more day of class this week, and two field trips, so Ill be sure to write.

**Teh Sinz** – Eii: It wasn't Al at all –spaz- Ume: Yell at Eii, and tell me what they are then.  
**Mika Rieu** – Kya, Thankies xD  
**XxDrAFirExX** – Hola, long time no… talk o-o;


	31. Pickup Lines

Drabble 31 – Pickup Lines

"Ya' wanna see my spaceship?"

Roy twitched as he listened to the bad pickup line. He walked over to the eligible bachelorette.

"Hey you have beautiful toes to match your beautiful face."

The girl blushed and then sighed and Roy smirked.

The man who was there before stared at the Flame Colonel.

"...She's wearing sneakers."

Roy chose to ignore the comment.

At that moment another man chose to come over as the first man slunk quietly into the shadows.

"HEEEEEY. What're yous doin' wit' mah girl?"

Roy looked up at the giant man, who leered menacingly at him.

"...The same thing I was doin' with yo momma last night."

That was all the big menacing man needed to punch Roy.

The brawl in the bar commenced as Roy snapped. The man went rocketing in a certain Edward Elric.

The blonde's glare automatically found Roy.

"WHO'S SO SHORT THAT IF YOU HIT THE TARGET YOU GET 100 POINTS!"

Automail was transmuted and Honoo vs. Hagane part 17 started.

15 minutes later after the Colonel and the chibi left together Jean Havoc entered the scene.

Walking over to the young woman he asked:

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

* * *

Word Count – 200 

BTW don't mind the way it's written... -cough-

It's been forever, ne? Yep, I've been dead, and when I do update, it's total crack…. Yea, this was inspired by us –us being me and mah posse/beta/slaves- walking past a bar and Pride saying "Oooh, maybe Roy's in there, getting drunk with Hughes." So of course I look…. Eheh… I'll try updating sometime.


End file.
